Récit d'un voyage en terre inconnue
by Chryseis Forest de Vezins
Summary: Après la fin de la guerre contre l'Empire, Luke agit bizarrement... Leia et Han s'en rendent compte et veulent comprendre. Mais entre choix déchirants, pudeur et honte, qui saura faire le premier pas ? / OS, couple à 3


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Tout d'abord, avec ce long OS, sachez que j'ai voulu explorer quelque chose de nouveau : le polyamour. Je m'y connais encore très peu en la matière, mais commencer par mettre en scène un couple à 3 m'a semblé un bon début. Cependant, je tiens à rassurer les plus réticents : dans ma fic, Leia et Luke ne sont pas liés par le sang. Cette info est censée être un "plot twist" de mon histoire, mais en la relisant je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas dit assez explicitement et qu'il fallait vous rassurer de suite...**

 **Bref, je vous laisse à la lecture. Laissez un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir (genre, vraiment plaisir).**

 **Je vous embrasse mes jedi !**

* * *

 **Récit d'un voyage en terre inconnue**

 **Star Wars**

 **A long time ago in a galaxy far,**

 **far away...**

 **Endor, quelque part en forêt :**

Luke trouva un autre cadavre de machine. Habilement, il fouilla ce qu'il en restait. Mais comme dans tous les autres, il ne trouva rien.

« Que cherches-tu ? » Luke sursauta. « Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Mais je me demande ce que tu peux bien espérer trouver dans ces débris ennemis. »

Luke soupira, se laissa tomber sur le sol en face du fantôme de Ben.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment... Une trace de mon père, peut-être... »

« Tu sais où est ton père, Luke. Et tu sais aussi que tu ne trouveras rien de lui ici. La Force, Luke, il est là. »

« Je sais Ben... » dit le Jedi, détournant les yeux. « Je le sais, mais j'ai peur... Oui, je crois bien que j'ai peur de l'affronter. »

« Et que t'a enseigné Yoda ? »

« A faire face à mes peurs. »

« Bien. »

 **Camp des Ewok** :

« C'est moi que tu cherches avec tant de conviction ? »

Leia soupira, abandonnant temporairement ses recherches,

« Non, Han... C'est Luke que je cherche. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? »

« Je vais vraiment finir par être jaloux. »

« Arrête, tu sais bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça, c'est mon frère. »

« Et il se comporte bizarrement. »

Leia le regarda avec attention, surprise du constat pertinent et inattendu de sa part.

« Tu as donc remarqué ? »

« C'est peut-être ton frère, mais c'est aussi mon ami, je ne suis pas aveugle à ce point. »

Leia sourit, l'embrassa.

« J'irai lui parler, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Parfait. De mon côté, je vais aller avec Lando rechercher les éventuels survivants de l'Empire. À ce soir mon amour. »

 **~°*^0^*°~**

 **Non loin du camp :**

Leia finit par apercevoir l'objet de ses recherches : Luke était adossé à un arbre, pensif. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit devant lui une énorme pièce métallique descendre au sol par lévitation. Elle en resta bouche bée.

« Leia, tout va comme tu veux ? »

Elle ne répondit pas de suite. Elle s'avança et s'assit contre son frère, bras contre bras.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. »

Luke lui offrit alors un sourire angélique, brillant. Il lui prit la main, l'embrassa et la serra.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Leia. Je suis un peu ailleurs, mais ça va. »

La jeune femme ne put réprimer un soupir en son cœur devant ce visage si beau, mêlant innocence et sagesse.

 **Sur les débris de l'Etoile de la Mort :**

« Tu trouves quelque chose Lando ? »

« Pas pour l'instant. Mais y a quelque chose là-bas, je vais aller voir ! »

« Ok, moi je vais aller voir de ce côté. »

Han avança prudemment à travers morceaux détruits jusqu'à tomber sur plusieurs coffres. Il en ouvrit un : des papiers, des montagnes de papiers. Han fut surpris d'en voir autant alors que les droïdes étaient si développés. Puis il vit des disquettes : voilà qui le rassurait. Il feuilleta un peu les papiers, ne trouva que des archives sans grand intérêt. Il prit une disquette sur le côté, l'activa. Un hologramme, une personne inconnue, un message. Il s'en passa quelques unes dans le genre, toutes étaient destinées à l'Empereur, rien de vraiment important maintenant que la guerre était finie et l'Empire en cendres.

Puis il trouva le message d'une infirmière.

 **~°*^0^*°~**

 **Camp des Ewok :**

Luke et Leia s'amusaient avec les petites boules de poils. Celles-ci avaient beau être redoutables en temps de guerre, elles pouvaient être tout aussi adorables quand la paix régnait. De plus, les Ewok avaient accueilli les rebelles chez eux et désormais, ils formaient une sorte de grande famille. Et si on avait dû attribuer des rôles, C3PO aurait été leur dieu, R2D2 leur compagnon de jeu (et plus si affinités), Chewbacca leur nounou, Lando serait un grand oncle, Leia était faite pour tenir le rôle de mère, aussi Luke serait l'oncle (mais attention, le préféré), et le père... Le père arriva justement au loin avec le grand oncle (Lando, pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi).

« Leia, regarde ! » l'avertit Luke qui avait été le premier à les voir.

Ainsi la jeune femme, un Ewok dans les bras, put voir s'élancer son frère vers son compagnon. Elle était si heureuse de voir l'amitié entre ces deux-là.

« Han ! » l'accueillit Luke en le serrant dans ses bras. « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Mais le capitaine n'eut pas le temps de répondre : une vague de boules poilues se déversa sur eux – les Ewok étaient très affectueux. Aussi les deux hommes tombèrent à la renverse. Et Han fut surpris, quand il ouvrit les yeux après la chute, de voir le visage souriant de Luke si proche du sien. Et par chance, le plus jeune regardait autour d'eux les Ewok, ainsi il ne vit pas la gêne sur le visage de son ami, il ne vit pas son sourire débile, il ne vit pas son trouble.

Mais Han se reprit bien vite : il était mécontent d'être tombé, il considérait Luke comme un simple ami, il était amoureux de Leia c'était un homme ! Aussi il prit la main que sa copine lui tendit, se releva et l'embrassa langoureusement – ce qui ne déplut pas à la jeune femme. Puis ils se séparèrent, et il put voir dans les yeux de Leia tout l'amour qu'ils partageaient. Ils se sourirent.

« Ah ! » dit soudain la voix robotique de C3PO. « Monsieur Solo, monsieur Lando, vous êtes rentrés ! Nous vous attendions justement pour le dîner. »

« Parfait ! » répondit Han en passant un bras à la taille de Leia. « Allons-y alors ! »

 **~°*^0^*°~**

 **Quelque part en forêt :**

Luke inspira profondément. Était-il vraiment prêt ? Il allait, de toute façon, bientôt le savoir.

« Père ? » appela-t-il.

Sa voix ne résonna pas à travers les nombreux arbres, mais elle se répercuta dans son propre esprit et trouva écho dans le flux qui coulait en lui.

Puis la silhouette de son père apparut devant lui. Luke l'observa : ils se ressemblaient en tout point, en tout cas en apparence, de ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Alors le fantôme de son père fit un léger mouvement vers sa tête.

« Non, pas en tout point : nous n'avons pas les mêmes cheveux. Tu as pris ceux de ta mère. » Luke sourit. « Bonjour, fils. »

« Bonjour père. Je suis heureux de te revoir. »

« Tout se passe bien ici ? »

« Oui, nous sommes devenus comme une grande famille. »

« Et comment va ta sœur ? »

« Très bien ! Elle s'est trouvée un chouette type ! »

« Tu m'en diras tant... J'ai l'impression de me revoir à ton âge. »

Luke baissa les yeux : son père pouvait-il vraiment le comprendre ? Il était sorti avec sa mère, et ce, très tôt. Pouvait-il savoir ce qu'est que d'aimer sans être aimé en retour ?

 **Bordure du camp :**

Han regardait le ciel : les débris de l'étoile de la mort disparaissaient tous les jours un peu plus. Puis soudain, il sentit deux mains venir se poser sur son cou.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être si muet, » lui murmura Leia.

« N'ai-je pas le droit de réfléchir un peu ? »

« Un peu ? Ça fait deux jours que tu es revenu et tu as à peine décroché deux mots ! »

Han soupira : elle avait raison. Alors il se retourna et la fit basculer dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer d'une voix suave :

« As-tu déjà fait l'amour en forêt ? »

 **~°*^0^*°~**

 **Place centrale du camp :**

La plupart des Ewok et humains étaient allés se coucher – la nuit était noire depuis longtemps. Leia était installée dans les bras de Han, et ils regardaient le spectacle devant eux : proches du feu de camp, Luke s'amusait avec les quelques Ewok qui n'étaient pas encore fatigués.

Alors elle admirait son frère qui était rempli de patience et de joie. Elle se sentait apaisée par son sourire. Puis elle le vit rire du grotesque de Ben – ils avaient commencé à nommer les Ewok – et elle rit aussi.

« Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ? » lui demanda Han, d'un murmure.

« On en a déjà parlé, Han, des centaines de fois. » soupira Leia. « Oui je l'aime, comme mon frère, parce que c'est mon frère. »

« Et s'il ne l'était pas ? »

Leia ne répondit pas : s'il pas son frère ? Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimerait, d'une façon bien différente qu'un amour fraternel, et peut-être même autant que Han. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Elle l'espérait, car devoir choisir entre les deux hommes lui serait impossible.

Le feu finissait de consumer les dernières branches : il serait bientôt temps d'aller se coucher pour tout le monde. De toute façon, à part Luke, il n'y avait plus que Han de réveillé (même R2D2 s'était mis en veille contre Yoda – un Ewok, bien sûr).

Alors le jedi leva les yeux vers les seuls encore ouverts, et il ne fut pas étonné de les trouver déjà posés sur lui. Luke rendit son regard à Han, un regard muet, sans sourire. On aurait presque pu croire que leur échange était vide. Et pourtant, si l'on regardait mieux, il y passait quelque chose de profond et de sincère. Leurs yeux restèrent accrochés de longues secondes, des minutes peut-être, dans le crépitement agonisant du feu. On aurait presque dit qu'ils étaient sur le point de se faire la révélation de toute une vie. Chacun voulait se lancer, sans trop oser le faire, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas.

Puis un Ewok péta.

Oui, il était temps d'aller se coucher.

 **~°*^0^*°~**

Il devait être près de 6h du matin. Ou 7h peut-être. Bref, il était tard (ou très tôt), et Han n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Comment le pourrait-il alors que les yeux de Luke hantaient son esprit ?

Il tenait Leia dans ses bras forts. Elle dormait. Mais au lieu du sourire habituel qui planait sur son visage dans son sommeil, ses fines lèvres se tordaient à intervalles irréguliers. Elle faisait des cauchemars.

Han se demanda s'il devait la réveiller. Puis il se dit que c'était une battante : elle préférerait affronter ses songes troublés plutôt que les fuir en même temps que la réalité.

Aussi il embrassa son front. Elle sembla alors se calmer. Il embrassa tendrement ses lèvres puis, délicatement, la lâcha et sortit du lit.

Il fut bientôt debout au milieu du camp, frissonnant dans l'air frais, se demandant quoi faire maintenant. Il avait agi sans trop réfléchir, ou plutôt inconsciemment. Et maintenant, que lui dictait son inconscient ?

Han tenta de ne pas comprendre vers où le poussait son cœur. Mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il ne put l'ignorer plus longtemps : il voulait aller voir Luke. Alors, soupirant, il se dirigea vers la tente du Jedi.

Il soupira encore, hésita, puis entra. Son cœur battit à tout rompre. Il avait peur de rencontrer le visage endormi de son ami, mais il craignait plus encore d'affronter ses yeux bleus.

Il leva la tête, la gorge serrée. Puis il vit une grosse boule sous la couverture : Luke était déjà parti s'entraîner, il ne restait plus qu'un Ewok dans le lit.

 **~°*^0^*°~**

Le soleil rejoignait son zénith quand Luke rentra au camp. Tout naturellement il se dirigea dans le petit bâtiment qui leur servait de cuisine. Et là, il trouva son graal : une corbeille de pain. Il allait en voler un quand une main tapa la sienne.

« Pas touche ! » le réprimanda Leia. « Le repas est bientôt prêt. Va plutôt te rendre utile et réveiller Han ! »

La jeune femme lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se lever ce matin. Alors Luke lui colla un baiser sur sa joue rosie et partit vers la tente de Han.

Il entra sans autre forme de procès et se réjouit de trouver le pilote endormi. Il fut heureux de pouvoir rendre service au couple qu'il affectionnait tant. Alors il s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il sourit tendrement en le regardant dormir. Non pas que Han soit une gravure de mode dans son sommeil, il était moche, comme chaque personne dormant profondément. Mais il avait quelque chose d'attendrissant, une sorte de paix qui empêchait quiconque de le réveiller. Ou alors, de ne le réveiller que par un baiser.

Luke savait bien pourquoi il dormait encore à cette heure-ci : juste avant de quitter le camp, il l'avait aperçu rentrant dans sa tente.

 **~°*^0^*°~**

Ce fut d'abord un rayon de soleil. Fin. Tout fin. C'était un fil de soleil. Cela le réveilla à peine. Puis ce fut la sensation de deux lèvres sur les siennes. Chatouillant. Agréable. Oui, très agréable, se dit-il. Il se dit aussi alors qu'il voudrait bien être réveillé de cette manière tous les matins.

 **~°*^0^*°~**

 **Milieu du camp :**

Leia arriva en vue de sa tente : cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que Luke était parti. Mais, toute espiègle qu'elle était, elle décida de les surprendre. Ainsi elle s'approcha silencieusement et se posa sur le mur de la cabane à côté de la porte. Elle tendit l'oreille pour savoir à quel moment les surprendre...

« … Luke... Ne dis rien à Leia. S'il-te-plaît... »

… sans savoir que ce serait elle qui se ferait surprendre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander de quoi Han parlait : Luke déboula hors de la cabane. Leia resta figée en le voyant, soudain loin de son plan de farce. Son frère ne tarda pas à la voir et Han sortit à son tour. Celui-ci sembla se décomposer tandis que Luke restait impassible. Un silence gêné s'installa. Longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Puis Leia se décida à prendre la parole, un sourire factice sur les lèvres .

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne dois pas me dire, Luke ? »

Luke glissa les yeux vers Han, puis revint les planter dans ceux de Leia. Il prit alors sa décision.

Sans préambule, il s'avança et embrassa la jeune femme, sans même lui demander son avis. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, réalisant l'action qui le hantait depuis des semaines.

Han se raidit. Leia n'osa protester. Et au contraire, elle se sentit répondre au baiser ? Mais Luke se détacha, lui laissa un murmure dans l'oreille et partit, lançant un dernier regard à son ami pilote.

Le silence s'éternisa dans le camp alors que Luke avait disparu depuis de longues secondes déjà...

 **~°*^0^*°~**

 **Quelque part en forêt** :

Luke s'était assis contre un arbre. Il ne pleurait pas, non plus qu'il ne souriait. Il restait juste là, impassible, le regard plongé dans le vide.

Puis son ventre gronda, et il soupira.

Une forme apparut devant ses yeux, et bientôt le Jedi reconnut son père.

« Tu devrais manger. »

Luke leva ses yeux pour capter ceux du fantôme.

« Je ne veux pas y retourner, père, » soupira-t-il.

Anakin sourit, l'encourageant à s'expliquer.

« J'ai embrassé Han... » Anakin leva un sourcil. « Et Leia... » finit-il, soupirant franchement.

Le fantôme éclata de rire, récoltant un regard noir de son fils. Puis il se reprit.

« Mon fils est un bourreau des cœurs ! Raconte-moi. »

Luke hésita, puis se décida – c'était son père !

« J'ai embrassé Han pour le réveiller. Déjà, là, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Le problème c'est que, croyant qu'il s'agissait de Leia, il a répondu... m'a embrassé... comme... comme jamais je... bref. Puis quand il s'est aperçu que c'était moi... il m'a rejeté. Ça ne devrait même pas m'étonner, il est très macho... Mais, enfin... il m'a demandé de ne rien dire à Leia. Sauf qu'elle a tout entendu, mais rien vu. Alors, pour lui cacher la vérité, ou peut-être par vengeance... »

« Tu l'as embrassée, » termina Anakin, avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Oui... Que dois-je faire, père ? Il s'agit d'un homme, du fiancé de ma sœur, et de ma sœur elle-même ! »

« J'ai été amoureux avant toi mon fils, et pas que de ta mère. Crois-moi, le plus simple est de leur dire la vérité. Luke, tu t'es trop avancé, tu dois leur dire. »

« J'ai peur de leur réaction... »

 **~°*^0^*°~**

 **Aux abords du camp :**

Après le retournement de situation inattendu devant la cabane, le repas avait finalement eu lieu. Luke lui-même était revenu déjeuner. Mais ni lui, ni Leia, ni Han n'avaient prononcé un seul mot. Et le repas s'était fait très bruyant, comme d'habitude : les Ewoks sont loin de tous ces problèmes de grandes personnes trop sérieuses.

Mais le repas terminé, comme d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devaient mettre les choses à plat, les trois compères se dirigèrent ensemble vers un coin plus isolé où ils pourraient parler.

Et ils ne parlèrent pas. Durant un long moment. Leia ne voulait pas leur annoncer qu'elle ne pouvait se décider : elle préférerait abandonner les deux plutôt que d'avoir à faire un choix déchirant. Et sa réflexion ne la menait à rien d'autre que la conclusion évidente d'un amour double.

Han refusait tout simplement d'admettre qu'il désirait approfondir sa relation avec Luke. Et par là, il ne pouvait s'opposer au choix de Leia. Mettre en avant son amour pour elle ? Il venait de la trahir, et il ne pouvait décemment la retenir : il n'était pas homosexuel, mais il était droit (enfin, presque).

Et Luke se demandait juste par où commencer. Il était certain de l'amour de Leia, il n'en avait jamais douté. Mais le choisirait-elle malgré tout ? Quant à Han, il l'aimait aussi, d'une certaine façon. Autrement, hésiterait-il autant ? Le fait que le silence s'éternisât lui laissait de plus en plus d'espoir, à défaut de faire disparaître la peur.

 _« Quoi que tu décides de faire, mon fils, je serai toujours fier de toi. »_

Les paroles de son père résonnant dans sa tête, il se décida à parler le premier.

« Leia, Han. Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser. »

Sa voix claqua dans l'air en brisant les murs de silence qui s'étaient lentement élevés autour de chacun. Les deux autres le regardèrent gravement. Puis Leia lui sourit tendrement, mais Han l'observait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il examinait son visage : sincère. Ses yeux : profonds. Ses lèvres : désirables. Han baissa les yeux. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

Leia s'apprêtait à prendre à son tour la parole quand Han se leva brusquement.

« C'est bon, vous fatiguez pas : je vous laisse entre vous. Soyez heureux tous les deux. Moi j'irai m'accoupler avec un Ewok. »

Et les deux frère et sœur, trop abasourdis pour répliquer, le regardèrent filer.

Puis quand Luke réalisa qu'il le fuyait encore une fois, qu'il préférait renoncer à Leia plutôt que s'ouvrir à lui, ça le brisa. Il baissa la tête, la gorge serrée.

« Oh Luke... »

Leia n'hésita pas à venir l'enlacer, le serrant contre elle. Et elle s'excusa. Elle s'excusa. Encore et encore.

 **~°*^0^*°~**

Han ne put s'en aller bien loin : à peine avait-il fait quelques pas dans la forêt qu'une main l'attira en arrière. Et avant qu'il ne puisse terminer son insulte (qu'on ne retranscrira pas ici pour cause de langage inapproprié), il fut plaqué contre un arbre et ses lèvres furent plaquées contre celles de Lando.

Il se débattit à peine, tant la situation était étrange. Bizarre. Tordue. Bref, Han ne comprenait pas. Et son incompréhension fut nettement visible sur son visage lorsque son ami se détacha de lui.

« Euh... qu'est-ce que... »

« C'était si désagréable que ça ? » l'agressa presque Lando.

« Bah... c'était inattendu... et glauque... »

« Glauque parce que je suis ton pote ? »

« Bah ouais... »

« Et pas parce que je suis un mec. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Et Han comprit. Enfin. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'y avait plus que sa fierté qui mettait des barrières à son acceptation d'un amour homosexuel. Mais pris au dépourvu, il n'avait pas pensé à se dire que ce n'était pas normal. Parce que _ça l'était_ , normal.

Comme en confirmation à son raisonnement, Chewbacca, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, à côté, dans la confusion, émit son cri caractéristique qui voulait dire : t'as merdé mon pote !

Han se laissa à rire : oui, il avait bien merdé. Comment avait-il laissé son machisme prendre la place de l'amour ?

« Merci Lando, merci Chewi. Je vais aller réparer mes conneries ! Mais avant, Lando, depuis quand es-tu au courant de toute cette histoire ? »

« Depuis un moment mon pote. »

« Mais comment... »

« Répare tes conneries, Han. »

« Réparer mes conneries, ouais, » confirma le pilote, leur tapant sur l'épaule avant de s'en aller.

Han courut dans le camp pour retrouver ses amis (et amants bientôt, mais ça il n'osait encore y penser...). Il déboula comme un fou en fuite dans la tente qu'il partageait avec Leia : il était prêt, tout comme son discours. Et un grand sourire aux lèvres, il constata... qu'ils n'y étaient pas.

Son excitation ne retomba heureusement pas : ils ne devaient pas être loin. Ainsi il sortit aussi précipitamment qu'il était entré.

Dans la tente de Luke ! Se dit-il. Il y courut. Mais encore une fois, il fit chou blanc. Et d'ailleurs, d'où elle vient cette expression pourrie ?! Han commençait à s'énerver.

Il sortit, encore une fois, mais sur les nerfs. Puis il vit Lando et Chewi : ils lui indiquaient le réfectoire avec un sourire moqueur.

Leur lançant un regard noir en reprenant contenance, il se dirigea vers la grande salle. Et là, enfin, il trouva Luke et Leia en train de débarrasser la table du midi. Les deux jeunes s'arrêtèrent en le voyant entrer. Mais cette fois-ci, Han ne laissa pas le silence s'installer.

« Je vous aime. Tous les deux. Mon dieu que c'est bizarre de dire ça. Et je me dirais sûrement que je suis fou ou tordu de le penser si je ne savais pas que, vous aussi, vous vous aimiez. Et vous m'aimez. Ne le niez pas ! Je le sais. Je sais tout : et je sais aussi que j'ai été très con de laisser une fierté mal placée tout gâcher. Je vous ai fait du mal, surtout à toi, Luke. Et je te demande pardon. » Il fit une pause dramatique, respirant profondément, mais n'osant pas observer la réaction de ses amis. « Mais une chose est sûre désormais : je vous aime. »

Alors Luke s'approcha et, avec toute sa tendresse, il prit le visage de Han entre ses doigts. Il le regarda, lui sourit.

« Tu sais tout. »

Et, timidement, il l'embrassa. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui du réveil. Il était doux et plus piquant, plus attendu surtout. Puis Leia vint doucement se glisser entre eux, et le bonheur se répartit bientôt dans ce nouveau couple pour le moins inédit.

 **~°*^0^*°~**

 **Dans le camp :**

« Bah, C3PO, ça va pas ? T'as les fils qui court-circuitent ? »

« Ah Monsieur Lando ! Figurez-vous que je suis très inquiet ! Monsieur Han, Monsieur Luke et la Princesse ont disparu depuis ce matin, et cet imbécile de droïde, » il lança un regard mauvais à R2D2 à ses côtés, « refuse de me dire où ils sont ! Ils sont peut-être en danger ! »

« Aah... » soupira Lando avec un sourire, en prenant un Ewok sur ses genoux. « Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, mon ami. Ils doivent être quelque part en train d'astiquer leurs sabres lasers ! »

« Cela prend-il tant de temps ? »

« Plus que tu ne le penses... »

 **A quelques centaines de mètres du camp, en forêt :**

« Han, viens là ! »

« Nan. »

« Han ! Fais pas le gosse ! »

« Nan ! C'est une très mauvaise idée ! »

« Qui aurait cru que le grand bandit et héros de la galaxie soit si pudique ? »

Alors Leia et Luke, moqueurs, éclatèrent de rire. Han refusait de venir se baigner avec eux dans la rivière, prétextant que l'eau était trop froide alors qu'il tentait désespérément de cacher ses parties intimes. Mais le plus incompréhensible dans ce petit jeu était sans doute le fait qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour.

Mais cette histoire fut vite réglée par les pouvoirs de Luke et l'agilité de Leia. Et Han se retrouva bientôt dans l'eau, le fessier sur les galets et ses deux amants sur les genoux. Et alors que les mains devenaient baladeuses, il se mit à rougir furieusement.

Si au début il avait eu un peu – beaucoup – de mal avec la proximité d'un autre homme, désormais il ne faisait plus la différence entre les propriétaires des mains : les quatre étaient divines. Parfois, même, il se surprenait à préférer l'habileté de son compagnon masculin. Mais en règle générale, il les aimait autant l'un que l'autre, les désirait autant l'une que l'autre.

En bref, Han était heureux. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

 **~°*^0^*°~**

Le soleil disparaissait lentement derrière la ligne d'horizon, chassé par deux belles lunes. Han était installé contre un arbre. Luke était contre son torse et Leia dans les bras de ce dernier.

Ils ne parlaient pas, ils appréciaient le silence du crépuscule. Au loin, Luke vit le fantôme de son père : il lui souriait. Le jeune homme lui envoya un 'merci' silencieux. Anakin était heureux.

Et alors que le soleil lançait ses dernières lueurs sur le couple, Leia s'agita.

« J'ai quelque chose à... à vous dire... »

Mais elle ne dit rien. À la place, elle prit leurs mains et les conduisit jusqu'à son ventre. Les deux hommes purent sentir deux cœurs battre.

L'astre de feu céda son dernier rayon pour illuminer les mains jointes des trois amoureux, offrant son dernier souffle à cet amour naissant.

 **The end.**


End file.
